Trooper Alpha (Ran out of steam restarting the story)
by Inferno56678
Summary: Ben Skywalker was a Jedi but after a battle he was found missing and presumed dead. Now there is a new hope his name is Alpha his mission to save the Republic! No Flames review of you want met to continue
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own star wars)

P.S Yes this is during the clone wars era

Guess who "Alpha" is!

Sorry about the number of fashbacks but this is so the story makes sense.

His heels clicked on the floor as he walked down the hallway. With a polite nod to the clones by the door way he stepped in. As he entered four troopers turned around as he approached "who are you," one of the troopers asked suspiciously.

"Don't you remember me I am Alpha remember," said Alpha.

"Alpha," said the same one who had asked the first question "Your alive I thought we saw you die."

"Na," said Alpha "they decided I was too good to die patched me up an I am good as new."

_Flashback_

"_Looked up the records of clones that have died found you a suitable match I have," said Yoda. Yoda held up a records file that said_

_Code: 45567_

_Name: Alpha_

_Height: 6 foot 3 inches _

_Weight: 167 pounds_

_Specializations: Expert hand to hand combat and Expert Marksmanship_

_Armor color: blue and silver_

_Team: 56678: Sparks abilities Expert slicer and engineer Armor color yellow and Silver_

_45589: Fuse abilities Expert at Demolition Armor color red and silver_

_65748: Break abilities Expert at close combat wields two rifles Armor color green and silver_

_78596: Hawk abilities Expert sniper Armor color black and silver_

_Team name: Silver _

_Team specialization: Commando_

_Yoda spoke again, "Sorry I am to face you with such a burden."_

_With a sigh the newly named Alpha said in a quite voice" yes general." Alpha then marched out of the room boots clicking._

_Flashback End_

Breaking the awkward silence Sparks stood up and offered his hand Alpha. "Good to have ya back Alpha" said Sparks. The others stood up and followed Sparks lead.

After talking for a while about past missions and getting to know Alpha after he had been gone for so long. Fuse asked the question all of them had been thinking. "Alpha why is you hair white" said Fuse. Indeed Alpha's hair had been attracting a lot of attention in the room.

_(flashback)_

_Yoda sat in a hover chair talking to a young man with startling white hair._

_(You know the one he has in the seconded and third movies.)_

"_Worry not youngling white your hair is the force selected something special for you it has."_

"_Thank you master Yoda," said the Young Man his fears assuaged he walked away._

_(flashback)_

"Oh yeah" said Alpha "I had it dyed just for the heck of it." The answer was not a very good one but Alpha's team decided to leave it seeing it would not hurt anyone. After that they went back to talking and joking around.

That was until a clone in a officers suit burst in saying "Silver squad the General needs you."


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own star wars)

P.S Yes this is Ben Skywalker but he is in a different timeline

Also when I say cloned in Silver squad that automatically does not include Alpha

I am going to call Obi-wan Kenobi because I like the name

The room at large was in a state of shock no one was ever called to see the General. Only Alpha remained calm and in control. "Okay," he said in an authoritative manner "Silver squad with me." Without question his team fell into line behind him and they headed to the door. "You," he said to the officer that had rushed in "Bring us to the General." The officer nodded and walked out with Silver squad behind him.

"Is it just me," said a clone when they had left the room "or is Alpha different." The other clones just looked at him in silent agreement.

The door whispered open as Silver squad led by the officer walked in. The jedi in the room turned to face them. During the trip the clones in the squad following Alpha's example the clones had put in their helmets. As they had walked in Silver squad had saluted to the General. In the room stood three figures Yoda, Kenobi, and the General. Yoda spoke first "Silver squad need to infiltrate the Droid Factory on Geonosis you must."

Kenobi spoke next "we know that you usually work alone but we have deicide to send a Jedi Knight with you." As he spoke a woman in a jedi cloak walked. The woman had brown hair and had piercing green eyes.

_(flashback)_

_He sat in a corner of a room with beautiful wooden paneling watching the colored ball that he was swirling in the air. " youngling Ben done good you have" said Yoda. _

"_Thank you master" said Ben._

"_To the arena we must go, an appointment you have" said Yoda. _

"_Yes master" said Ben. As Ben walked in he saw his opponent across the arena. She had beautiful brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, a stark contrast to his white mane. He raised his blue blade in a Soresu stance he had learned from Kenobi when Kenobi had some spare time. Ben had learned almost every lightsaber stance from various masters. Ben was simply put a lightsaber prodigy. She ran at him swinging her green blade in a graceful crescent arc. Ben simply blocked and swept his leg so she landed flat on her back. As she tried to get up Ben lowered his lightsaber at the back of her neck. As he was announced the victor by the overseer of the match, Ben helped her up. _

"_How did you do that" she said. _

"_You had momentum but you forgot I can also attack you without my lightsaber blade" said Ben. _

"_What's your name" she asked Ben_

"_Ben what's yours" _

"_Karina" she said._

_(flashback end)_

Giving himself a mental shake, Alpha saluted and said "good to have you with us sir."


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own star wars)

Alpha stood stock still as Karina walked up and down the line. "What's your name solider" said Karina suddenly.

"Alpha sir," said Alpha.

"Take off your helmet solider," said Karina. The clones in the line even though their expressions were hidden stared at her in shock. No one asked a clone to take off his helmet.

"With all due respect sir the only reason my fellows were not shocked by my face is because I have a mask that hides my face, and since I do not have that mask anymore because it is holographic I would perfect no to show my identity," said Alpha.

"Why not solider answer me," asked Karina suspiciously.

"Sir plastic surgeons can only do so much after your face is obliterated by a landmine," said Alpha in the same monotone. Alpha's comrades stared at him in horror they had heard of horror stories like this one but never thought they had seen it.

"So that is why you seemed different when you came in," said Fuse "I am sorry Alpha for not trusting you." The other clones just looked on in silent agreement.

"It does not matter soldiers it was my own stupid fault for going in and hitting the mine," said Alpha. Karina in her part just stared at the clone in front of her. Like the other clones in Alpha's squad she had heard stories. Many years ago she had seen what happened to a squad of clones that had hit a landmine.

"I am sorry Alpha," said Karina "I did not mean to offend you that was wrong of me to say."

"It does not matter," said Alpha. Turning to the General he asked "when are we moving out."

"Your team is moving out in two hours be ready in hanger bay 12," said The General.

"Sir yes sir," said Alpha. Alpha and his team left the room after the obvious dismal but Karina stayed.

"Master Yoda," she asked in a tentative voice.

"Something bothered you Karina it has," said Yoda.

Karina nodded at Yoda's perceptiveness then asked the question that had been bothering her "Master why am I leading this team?"

"Explain more you must," said Yoda.

Karina explained more "there are more experienced jedi for this but I am chosen to lead this mission."

Yoda sighed "underestimated yourself you have you most suited to this mission you are."

"Yes master" Karina murmured.

Yoda sighed and shook his head "nervous I am for her sake.

Kind of short I know but this will be the best stopping place to start the new chapter from


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own star wars)

For the people out there who might be curious Anakin Skywalker does not exist, Karina is Kenobi's apprentice

Sorry but the drop is called a Orbital drops so they can bypass surveillance.

Alpha and his team stood in the hanger cleaning and checking their weapons. Alpha's equipment consisted of a sniper rifle and two handguns with a hidden vibroblade. Karina entered the hanger her combat boots clicking on the hanger floor. "Squad salute," roared Alpha. In perfect unison they saluted

"At ease," said Karina waving them down. "You do not have salute me I am not the leader of the mission," said Karina.

"You are a jedi though," said Alpha "you are therefore superior in us in rank."

Karina just sighed and shook her head. A door whispered open near them as The General with Yoda and Kenobi walked.

Kenobi walked forward and handed a beacon to Karina. "Activate this and it shall send a call for reinforcements," said Kenobi.

Karina nodded not trusting her voice. Only now the enormity of the mission hit her.

As Silver Squad headed to their personal Dropship, Kenobi quietly said to Karina "don't worry you'll do fine."

With a nod of thanks Karina rushed to catch up with Alpha squad.

**Above Geonosis eta to drop point 5 minutes**

"Okay team we are nearly there we need to place charges here and here" he said pointing to two places on a holographic map. "After that we need to get into the complex and reach the control center to shut down the droids," said Alpha. After waiting to see if there were any questions, which there weren't Alpha and his team prepare for the drop.

"ETA 1 minute" said the pilot. Alpha did not bother replying and just double checked his parachute. "Okay drop in 3-2-1 drop," said the pilot. Without a hesitation Alpha and his team jumped out into the black void.

Karina fell through the atmosphere her suit the only thing protecting her. She always hated these drops ever since her first drop that had gone horribly wrong.

_(Flashback)_

_Looking around Karina saw the other jedi double checking their equipment. "Are you nervous came?" a voice from behind her. Looking around she saw Ben smiling at her. _

"_No," she huffed and walked a little further from him. Chuckling he shook his head and walked to the front of the door of the dropship._

"_Everybody Evac," came the pilot's voice over the speaker. Ben with startling reflexes threw open the door._

"_Everybody out" roared Ben. The jedi started jumping eventually Karina was the last one._

"_Will I see you again promise," she whispered fearfully._

"_Promise," he chuckled. With those last words echoing in her mind she jumped out. Turning around she saw the ship explode. 'Ben' she mentally screamed._

_(Flashback end)_

Looking over she saw the clones were serene to their surrounding. 'Wish I could be that serene' she thought. Looking to the countdown in the visor she saw that there was two minutes to impact. Terror griped her as she realized her parachute should have gone off by now looking over she saw the other parachutes were activating. Reaching behind her back she pulled the ripcord, nothing. 'Guess this is it' she thought to herself 'my mission is over before it begins.' Then her armor vibrates and she fells herself slowing down. Then in horror she sees Alpha plummet past her looking up she sees his parachute attached to her. Then it dawned on her 'he had attached his parachute to me' she thought in dawning comprehension. 'Alpha' she screamed mentally.

Perfect place for a cliffhanger (Evil Laugh)


End file.
